deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Matt
Matt (マット, Matto), real name Mail Jeevas (pronouced Mile) (マイル・ジバス, Mairu Jibasu), is Mello's accomplice and friend from Wammy's House. He first appears in Chapter 83 (Volume 10, page 70) of the manga and 32 of the anime. He does some surveillance work for Mello and plays an important role in Takada's kidnapping. In the manga he was also told by Mello to watch Misa Amane for any proof she was the second Kira. Not much else is known about Matt, other than he is a former resident of Wammy's House. In Chapter 98 or episode 35, he fires a smoke bomb at Takada's bodyguards as a distraction for Mello to kidnap Takada; in the next chapter of the manga he meets face to face with Takada's bodyguards. Inside the back of his shirt, he hid a gun which he tried to take out, but l he is finally shot multiple times by all thirteen of the bodyguards surrounding him. A total of twenty four bullets went into his body. The bodyguards never intended on bringing him in alive and, being fanatic Kira followers, considered death the only punishment for Matt's crimes. Mello later sees the news of his death, broadcast on TV and apologizes for having gotten Matt killed. Matt's appearance was a total of 18 panels in the manga (spread out over chapters 83-87 and 98-99) and two episodes in the anime, though only for a few minutes, in a non-speaking cameo in episode 32 and a speaking role in episode 35 (where the events of Takada's kidnapping and his death was depicted). It is later revealed that Matt's real name is Mail Jeevas. Fans sometimes refer to him as M² for the fact that his name also starts with M and he's second after Mello who is the first M. He likes video games, dislikes going out. Matt is usually known by his signature orange goggles and smoking a cigarette. He was the third-most-intelligent at Wammy's House, but L did not select him as a possible successor. Matt is 168 centimeters tall (5' 5"), weighs 52 kilograms (116 lbs), and his blood type O. His hair color was never revealed in the manga. The anime portrays him as having dark, brownish hair during the nonspeaking parts, while the video game Death Note: L o Tsugumono (L's Successors) portrays him with neon-blue hair. An image of Matt without goggles is shown in the anime guidebook, revealing him to have dark blue eyes. However, many fans draw him with red hair and green eyes, due to the gap between the manga's release and the anime's release. Trivia * Matt is the only one of the best known Wammy Boys that Linda didn't draw. * Matt is also one of the few characters in Death Note to admit out loud that Misa is "cute", but this only happens in the manga during the time he was instructed to keep an eye on her. * In the anime and manga, Matt is left handed. * He resembles the facial features of Matsuda. * Matt, Weddy, Demegawa and Ukita are the only characters in the series shown to smoke. (Note: the scene in which Ukita smokes wasn't shown in the anime) * Matt used his last breath to take a puff of his cigarette. * Matt is often paired with Mello by fans. Their 'relationship' is based on the fact that Matt is completely unmotivated to do anything, except when Mello tells him to, and because he is one of the few people Mello shows genuine care for. However, it's a confirmed pairing. * In the anime, Matt's car is a red 1967 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 396; the epitome of the American sportscar. * Any youtube videos that show clips of Matt have well over 10,000 views, which makes him one of the most popular characters in the series, despite his short appearances. his real name is peter. Category:Deceased Manga and Anime Characters Category:Male characters Category:Human Category:heroes